Recuerdo Perdido
by Prime18
Summary: Alfred era un niño solitario, y sin amigos. Hasta que cierto día en mitad del bosque conoce a un niño parecido a él, y a la vez totalmente diferente. Ya era grande para tener amigos imaginarios, aún así decide ofrecerle su amistad. ¿Qué es lo que hará Alfred al saber que este misterioso niño no es del todo imaginario? Pairing: devil! Us x Us.


Atardecía. Los rayos del sol se ocultaban, coloreando de púrpura las aguas del río, las nubes en su entorno se dispersaban cambiando de color por uno más claro y anaranjado.

Alfred estaba solo, como era ya costumbre suya por el simple hecho de no poseer amigos. Estudiaba en casa, una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña de dos pisos que estaba ubicada cerca del inmenso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, y por lo tanto, el poder relacionarse con las personas, y sobre todo, con niños de su edad era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, mas intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

De todos modos, Arthur le había dicho reiteradas veces que no debería de preocuparse por cosas innecesarias como lo era el tener amigos, ya que, según él, los amigos siempre terminan traicionándote cuando menos te lo esperas.

Arthur, un caballero por excelencia de descendencia británica, era su tutor a cargo desde el momento en el que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Fue cuando Alfred tenía cinco años, y Arthur jamás podría olvidar cómo fue que Alfred se acercó a él, tironeando de su pantalón hasta que finalmente logró conseguir toda su atención, y en cuanto se acuclilló para estar en la misma altura que el menor, Alfred colocó ambas manos alrededor de su oreja, no sin antes observar de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un secreto que quería nadie más escuchara, y le susurró que ahora mamá y papá estaban en el cielo, y que ellos le esperarían el tiempo que sea necesario para estar juntos otra vez. Sólo debía ser paciente, por mientras Arthur se convertiría en su ángel guardián.

El británico sonrió, tragándose las ganas de llorar que ese inocente comentario le causó, y asintiendo a sus palabras lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza con ternura. En ese instante, él se había prometido cuidarlo, y protegerlo de todo mal, él sería su ángel guardián.

Actualmente Alfred tenía diez años, y ahora pensaba en alguna forma de pasar el tiempo pero nada se le ocurría.

"Esto sería más fácil si tuviera a alguien con quien jugar", pensaba aquel solitario niño.

Decidió que era hora de volver, de lo contrario Arthur lo regañaría, porque Alfred sabía que a Arthur no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de casa. El inglés prefería que este a su lado, estudiando, o simplemente practicando sus modales para considerarse un caballero, tal y como lo era él.

Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, y entonces se levantó, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas que terminaron algo sucias por haberse sentado sobre unas hojas caídas en el suelo.

Una vez listo, se dio media vuelta y antes de dar el primer paso hacia su hogar, escuchó la pisada de alguien más detrás suyo rompiendo sin querer una rama vieja que se encontraba ahí tirada. Volteó, curioso por saber quién había ocasionado el repentino ruido y se llevó una gran sorpresa en cuanto sus ojos visualizaron a un niño parado justo en frente suyo. Sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas, de hecho, notó que sólo llevaba puesta una bata blanca pero ésta se encontraba notablemente sucia por el polvo y la tierra. Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche y corto con un rizo anti gravedad en la punta del flequillo. Tenía los ojos celestes, muy hermosos. Sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro indicaba lo aterrado que estaba de la situación en la que se encontraba.

―Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―le preguntó Alfred.

Arthur estaba leyendo un libro en medio del salón hasta que se percató que Alfred todavía no había llegado. Cerró el libro y lo colocó en la pequeña mesita de luz al lado del sillón verde. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la modesta morada a esperarlo. Se preguntaba el por qué Alfred se estaba demorando tanto en regresar, aún así sabía que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría.

¿Acaso debería ser un poco más escrupuloso con él?, negó para así mismo. Y suspiró, sólo esperaba que nada malo le haya pasado, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―volvió a preguntar, al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna de parte del otro niño, decidió cambiar de táctica―. Yo soy Alfred, tengo diez años y medio. Pronto cumpliré los once, el próximo cuatro de julio, ¿no es genial? ―vio que el contrario le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, mas no pronunció palabra, así que continuó: ―Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa ese día, te invitaré pastel ―ofreció lo último contento con la idea de que alguien, además de Arthur, lo felicite en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, se percató recién que el niño de cabello azabache poseía unas alas preciosas, no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeñas, las plumas se veían muy suaves como el mismo terciopelo, y las ganas de comprobarlo no le faltaban.

Debió admitir que le hizo un poco extraño pero más que eso, era sin duda algo demasiado extraordinario. Pero Alfred también notó que una de las alas estaba diferente al otro, se veía agrietada, como si alguien la estuviera lastimando de a poco y de un color mucho más oscuro.

 _Era como un bello ángel caído del cielo, un ángel corrompido, ¿quizás?_

―Son muy lindas ―admitió―, me gustan pero, ¿por qué esa está así? ―preguntó mientras apuntaba dicha ala con su dedo índice. El otro niño se sorprendió un poco pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras desviaba la mirada, pues al parecer era un tema que le incomodaba bastante. Alfred se dio cuenta de ello y prefirió no volver a mencionarlo―. Lo siento, pero creo que ya debo irme, Arthur se enfadará conmigo si no llego pronto a casa ―concluyó, y se disponía a irse retomando su camino hasta que de pronto sintió que de su manga alguien lo detenía―. ¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó, dirigiéndole la mirada al otro niño de orbes celestes. Éste surcó los labios y bajó la cabeza, haciendo que las hebras negras le cubrieran la frente.

Hasta que finalmente lo soltó, apenado.

―No te vayas ―habló por primera vez aquel niño misterioso. Alfred se quedó perplejo, el niño le había respondido, casi salta y grita de la alegría por esa repentina acción pero no lo hizo, creyendo que eso no sería correcto―. Por favor, no te vayas ―repitió. Alfred seguía en ese estado de desorientación absoluta, y parpadeó un par de veces sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de oír―. Quédate ―continuó.

― ¿Qué?

―Quédate conmigo.

―Pero... ¿por qué?

―Porque... ―dijo el niño titubeando en sí continuar o no pero si se atrevió a detenerlo, podría con esto―. Porque eres el primero en dirigirme la palabra, nunca nadie antes me había hablado con tanta confianza como lo hiciste tú... ―confesó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, estaba seguro que era por la vergüenza de hacerse ver tan vulnerable ante el otro. Ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo dicho, debió de quedarse callado e irse.

Mientras el niño de cabellera azabache se debatía mentalmente, Alfred no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso último, pero decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

El viento sopló sobre ambas cabezas, revoloteando levemente sus cabellos, aquel niño respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, con el ceño fruncido. Alfred lo imitó, quedando en cuclillas y lo miró curioso por su actitud. Al parecer a ese niño le constaba mucho el poder expresarse ante los demás, así que decidió hacer algo para animarlo un poco.

―Puedes confiar en mí ―dijo con calma. El otro lo miró por un instante pero luego volvió desviar la mirada―. ¿Sabes?, me di cuenta que eres diferente a mí pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo. Realmente quisiera conocerte más, y que tú también me conocieras a mí ―al ver que estaba ganando su atención y su confianza, continuó: ― ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? ―preguntó Alfred dedicándole una sincera y verdadera sonrisa, mientras le extendía la mano.

Su reacción fue inmediata, los ojos celestes del azabache se abrieron, estaba sorprendido. Pero sólo le bastó con ver a Alfred sonriéndole como si lo conociera desde siempre, y no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho más tiempo. Asintió, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y le devolvió la misma sonrisa, estrechando su mano con la propia.

―... Soy Ezekeel.

Pasadas algunas breves horas del paradero del menor, Arthur ya estaba por su décima quinta taza de té y un cigarrillo en la boca para calmar el estrés, esperándolo en la entrada.

Cuando de pronto, logró visualizar un rizo rubio asomándose a lo lejos.

― ¿Alfred?

El mayor estaba atónito, Alfred venía mucho después de la hora acordada de ir a jugar en el jardín.

― _Hi_ ~ ―saludó el menor.

El británico arrugó la nariz.

― _Hello,_ Alfred ―soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que el peso en sus hombros desaparecía. El menor se encontraba en perfecto estado, nada malo le había ocurrido. Alfred le sonrió, sólo entonces el mayor pudo notar la suciedad en sus ropas, y eso no le agradó del todo―. ¿Qué te dije sobre jugar en la tierra? ―preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

El pequeño rubio rió nerviosamente.

― ¿Que no lo haga? ―respondió con otra pregunta, levantando los hombros, y sonriendo de la única manera que él podía hacerlo.

―Pasa, tomaras un baño antes de ir a dormir ―mencionó Arthur con notable cansancio.

Y sin más remedio, el menor entró a la pequeña pero acogedora casa que era su hogar. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, y subiendo las escaleras con rapidez para así poder acatar las órdenes del inglés. Sabía que no se salvaría del regaño que estaba seguro le daría Arthur, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció en lo que quedó de tarde.


End file.
